Muérdago
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Porque la mirada de Ronald Weasley sobre ellos, era aterradora. ¿La única forma de salvarse? ¡Es que NO era su culpa! Después de todo, tradición es una tradición, ¿no? One-shot para el Reto Navideño del foro The Ruins. ¡Feliz Navidad!


**¡Hola!**

**Sí, lo sé. El tema "Muérdago" es abundante en estas fechas... ¡Obvio no iba a faltar este año! Jeje... okey, no.**

**Concurso para el "Reto Navideño" del foro _The Ruins._**

**_*Aplausos* _XD**

**Bueno, basta de juegos. :P**

Reto: "Navideño" para el foro The Ruins (como lo mencioné arriba)

Palabra: Muérdago.

Pareja: ScorSe (Rose/Scorpius... me fascina :P)

Número de palabras: 1496 (:O)

**ACLARACIÓN:** _El flashback estará en cursivas :P_

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y sus respectios personajes NO son de mi propiedad. En serio, si lo fueran... ¿creen que estaría aquí? XD**

**Sin más contratiempos, ¡disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muérdago<strong>_

James; toda la culpa recaía en el odioso de su primo, James Sirius Potter.

Los adultos los dejaban en la Madriguera mientras iban de compras y James no podía evitar salir con sus irritantes tonterías.

Podía sentir el sudor en sus manos a causa del nerviosismo; aún sentía la mirada acusatoria de su padre sobre ella. ¡Merlín, maldecía en esos momentos a James!

_"Es la tradición", fue lo que dijo el primogénito de los Potter al momento en que ella y Scorpius pasaban bajo el arco hacia la sala en busca de Albus._

Recordaba haber elevado su mirada, encontrándose con aquel ramito verde colgado sobre la curvatura del techo; luego notó su mano entrelazada con la de su amigo (de la cual jalaba para ir con Albus) inmediatamente lo soltó con brusquedad y encaró a su primo.

_"Estás loco, James", contestó, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los del chico, fulminándolo con la mirada._

_"Es la tradición", repitió él._

_"Definitivamente eso no pasará", intervino el rubio con el ceño fruncido._

Alzó la mirada a su padre que la miraba gravemente. Sentía la garganta seca y, no soportando más aquellos ojos de seriedad, bajo la mirada avergonzada.

No, no era la culpa de James, él estaba dispuesto a ya no insistir con el tema pero Roxanne no estaba del todo de acuerdo. ¡Ella era la culpable, siempre con sus bromas!

_"Vamos, no sean aguados.", animó Roxanne con un guiño. "Las tradiciones no se pueden romper.", argumentó quedando de pie frente a los chicos de catorce años, sonriendo burlonamente como acostumbraba hacerlo cada vez que una de sus famosas bromas se le ocurrían._

_"No", siseó el Malfoy robando la palabra de la boca entreabierta de Rose._

_"No pueden cambiar la reglas", su prima seguía mirándola con burla._

_"No-lo-haremos.", la voz de Rose fue lenta, grave y decidida. ¡No besaría a su amigo y compañero por una estúpida tradición navideña!_

Miró de reojo al rubio a su lado, no estaba en mejores condiciones. Scorpius movía los dedos frenéticamente, haciendo notable el miedo que inspiraba en él el padre de su amiga.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó la voz grave de Ron. Rose dio un ligero respingo mientras que el chico seguía jugando con sus dedos, ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

Rose pensó de nuevo. ¿De verdad era la culpa de Roxanne o no? No, no era la culpa de su familiar, al menos no de ella. Todo culpable era Albus Severus.

_"Ah", suspiró la chica de piel oscura. "Como quieran. Tampoco los obligaré.", desistió a la broma que planeaba hacer ya que pudo notar que, tanto Rose como Scorpius, no serían sucumbidos ante sus argumentos._

_"Tienes razón, Roxy", se escuchó la pacífica voz de Albus dirigiéndose hacia su prima y amigo. "No lo harían ni en un millón de años" sonrió mirándolos. Rose mostró una sonrisa de medio lado y Scorpius le dirigió una mirada agradecida; siempre podían confiar en el pequeño Potter. "No son lo suficientemente valientes para hacerlo." La cara de Rose se desencajó ante tal insinuación. El Malfoy se giró hacia su amigo que lo retó con la mirada._

_Scorpius frunció el ceño y Rose arrugó la nariz; llevaron su vista el uno al otro._

_Oh, ellos demostrarían lo valientes que eran._

_Con una mirada decidida y determinada acortaron la distancia, dejando sus rostros demasiado cerca como para que Scorpius pudiera notar las pecas en la nariz y mejillas de Rose; y ella, pudo admirar con mayor detenimiento las facciones finas y delicadas de su amigo, así como también sus encantadores ojos grises, más bellos como nunca antes los había visto._

_Scorpius elevó lentamente sus frías manos hasta tener contacto con las cálidas mejillas sonrojadas de su amiga. Rose, a su vez, alzó sus manos temblorosas y lentamente las colocó en el rostro pálido de su compañero, acortando aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos._

_Ambos corazones jóvenes comenzaron a latir con rapidez, temor, emoción. Los ojos azules de la pelirroja se cerraron lentamente acercándose con lentitud al rostro del rubio._

_Scorpius la miró detenidamente. Rose ya no era aquella niña de once años que siempre decía "No hagan esto" "No hagan aquello" "Vayan a clases" pero siempre lograban (él y Albus) envolverla en sus fechorías y ella, Rose, no podía negar que se divertía._

_No, ya no era esa niña del cabello alborotado, ahora sus rizos eran más escasos; sus sonrojadas mejillas, con esas pequeñas pecas, la hacían lucir adorable; él había estado con mejores chicas. ¡Merlín, era Scorpius Malfoy! Pero ninguna como Rose; ella siempre lo escuchaba, estaba ahí apoyándolo, en ocasiones le hacía enfurecer, otras veces simplemente se sentía en paz a su lado, la sonrisa de su amiga siempre era tan cálida. Había tenido mejores chicas pero, en ese momento, al ver a Rose elevándose hacia él-puesto que era más alto-con sus parpados cerrados, las mejillas coloradas y sus delicados labios entreabiertos, supo que ella era la chica más linda que había conocido, y no sólo físicamente._

_Juntaron sus labios lentamente, sintiendo un molesto cosquilleo recorrerles el cuerpo. Scorpius también cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Ambos lo disfrutaban, no podían negarlo. Pero para su mala suerte, Ronald Weasley había llegado del trabajo._

-Nosotros…-Rose seguía con la mirada baja, apenas pudo lograr pronunciar aquella palabra.- Nosotros no quisimos.

O tal vez la culpa era de su madre y su tía Ginny; si ellas hubieran llegado antes-lo cual aún no hacían-no estarían en ese aprieto.

Y es que, tratándose de tu primera hija besando a un chico en tu casa, y no cualquier chico sino aquel que es hijo del idiota que odiabas en el colegio; eso era algo que Ron definitivamente no se esperaba al volver.

Irreversiblemente era la culpa de su madre y tía. ¡Mira que hacer las compras navideñas en plena tarde de Noche Buena! Y, aparte, llevarse a los pequeños dejando aquella casa sola con Roxanne, James, Albus, Scorpius y ella. ¡Qué inconscientes!

¿O la culpa la tenía su tío Harry? Oh, ya lo imaginaba diciendo:

"Ron, llega tú primero a la Madriguera; yo revisaré estos papeles y en un momento te alcanzo."

-¿Lo dirán o no?-nuevamente la voz áspera de su padre la sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-En serio no quisimos, Señor Weasley.- la voz del chico era temblorosa. Los ojos azules de Ron se giraron hacia él. Scorpius casi podía ver a Rose en esos mismos ojos cada vez que él le hacía enojar.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó.- A mi parecer lucían muy entusiasmados.-las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron velozmente, haciendo que las mejillas de Rose se sonrojaran levemente.

-Fue culpa de James.- habló Rose.- él dijo que era la tradición al pasar debajo del **muérdago.**

-Luego Roxanne.- apoyó el rubio a su amiga.- Ella casi nos obligó a que cumpliéramos dicha tradición.

-Después fue Albus.

-Él nos retó.

-Sabes papá, que un reto es algo que no puedo rechazar. Soy una Gryffindor, ¿recuerdas?- Ron los miró con detenimiento. Se levantó con media sonrisa.

-¿Así que James, Roxanne y Albus?-susurró para sí. Scorpius cruzó mirada con Rose, sonriendo triunfante.- Bueno, pueden salir.- ambos se levantaron con el cuerpo temblándoles, pero con una mirada de satisfacción.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Albus, se podía notar cierta preocupación.

-¡James, Roxanne, Albus!-se oyó el grito de Ronald en el segundo piso. Los tres mencionados se miraron entre sí, con temor. Fulminaron con la mirada a los jóvenes sonrientes que bajaban las escaleras.

Los tres subieron a regañadientes, con un Albus nervioso y un James apunto de escapar si no fuera porque la ya irritada Roxanne lo detuvo.

Cuando Scorpius y Rose estuvieron en la sala y oyeron el portazo en el segundo piso, sonrieron con burla.

-Creo que iré por agua.-anunció la pelirroja, dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Yo igual.- Scorpius caminó a un lado de Rose. Si que tenían sed, su boca estaba más seca que un desierto.

Caminaron, tranquilos, hacia la cocina.

Dicen que el humano es el único ser que comete el mismo error dos veces. Ellos no eran la excepción.

Los ojos azules de Rose se alzaron hacia el mismo ramito verde de hace un momento. Su mirada se cruzó con los ojos grises de su amigo. Ahí estaban, de nuevo en aquel arco de la sala hacia la cocina, de nuevo juntos.

-¿Es la tradición?-preguntó Scorpius con media sonrisa. Las mejillas de Rose se coloraron nuevamente. Sonrió y se acercó al rubio, más segura que la primera vez. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Malfoy mientras él la acercaba rodeándola por la cintura.

Juntaron sus labios nuevamente, en un beso ya no tan torpe, saboreándose el uno al otro, sintiendo aquella lucha de calor-frío que cada uno transmitía, sabiendo a la perfección que su amistad ya estaba más que arruinada.

_Y es que, era su culpa, sólo de ellos_. La culpa no era de James, Roxanne, Albus, Hermione, Ginny y mucho menos de Harry. La culpa recaía en ellos dos, Rose y Scorpius, no había más culpables que ellos dos.

Pero claro, el orgullo iba primero. Y antes de aceptar que era la culpa de ambos, preferían culpar a alguien más.

Y esos besos no eran culpa de ellos (por más que ambos lo disfrutaran) la culpa la tenía el **muérdago.**

Oh, eso era realmente cierto, la culpa siempre sería del **muérdago.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo :P <strong>

**¿Les gustó? Espero que así haya sido. Saben como contestar eso ;)**

**Ophe, linda, mil gracias por considerarme. Espero que también te haya agradado. En un principio pensaba hacer un RoMione o un DrAstoria, pero finalmente me decidí por ScorSe porque... los amo *O***

**Tuve la suerte de toparme con un drabble llamado "Algún día" que me recordó el por qué amo la pareja, así que me entraron esas enormes ganas de escribir esto con Rose y Scorpius como protagonistas 3**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¡Que disfruten el día y sobretodo la noche! Disfruten la comida, es lo mejor de estas fechas ;) No abusen con la sidra, los regalos y los cuetes ehhh...**

**¡Al fin, me voy!**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

**¿REVIEWS?**

_**Arigato,**_

**_M._**


End file.
